Pokemon Highschool Chronicles: The Case for winonabcd
by LightRayPearlshipper
Summary: This is just a chapter that winonabcd can Copy and Paste to use for her story. I don't know what i was really thinking in adopting this story. Oh well, because I helped clear up a HIATUS and writer's block hopefully. My only story that's rated K and it belongs to winonabcd. K , but sorry if it borderlines T.


**Me: Just a note before we start, this story does not belong to me.**

**Ash: Does that mean you stole it?**

**Me: No, I adopted it. The true owner of the story is winonabcd. I will probably be putting A&D: UW, The Legends, and TCAOA on hold for now.**

**Dawn: Why?**

**Me: I really don't want to get yelled at by winonabcd. Also, the reason why I haven't been writing is because I've been reading instead.**

**Ash: Can we get started?**

**Me: Fine. But you have to do the disclaimer.**

**Ash: Aww. Fine. Michael doesn't own us or this story for that matter. This story belongs to Winonabcd**

**Me: On with the fanfic!**

My idea was quite simple. Of course I won't say it now because I don't have time. Brian was chasing me with Rhydon and Dawn had to deal with Justin It's times like this when I wish I had more time to train. Of course, school takes first priority.

"Ha, there you are," a voice said behind me. It was Brian and his Rhydon.

"Rhy!"

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" I said as my yellow friend appeared in front of me.

"Rhydon, counter with horn drill." The horn drill hit Pikachu and was knocked out.

"No! Buizel, use water gun." The water gun hit Rhydon but he only moved slightly.

"Ha ha, Rhydon wasn't at full strength during the battle! I didn't want to reveal how strong he really was." Just then, a stream of bubbles came out of nowhere and slammed Brian into his pokemon.

"Follow it up with Water Gun!" Dawn said as she ran into view with Piplup. Brian stirred, only to get hit again.

"Darn it, Rhydon, return," he said as he began to run away.

"Buizel, use Aqua-" I was cut off by Dawn.

"No, Ash, don't. We need to find the real Professor Oak right now. We'll deal with Brian later."

"I'll tell the rest of the gang to help catch Brian and Justin," I said. "Now let's find the Professor."

We dashed all over the school looking for any signs of him, carefully pressing our ears to the doors to listen for sounds, as I called Kenny, Barry, and everyone else on the Campus Phones. Dawn had apparently taken care of Justin. However, no matter where we looked, there was no sign of the professor.

"Where could an old man hide on a campus like this?" Dawn asked, frustrated. Suddenly, an idea sparked in my head. And no, it wasn't a stupid one or one that involved going off campus.

"I know!" I exclaimed at my enlightenment. "There's one place we haven't checked yet."

"You don't mean…" Dawn started, her face paling.

"Yes I do mean that place," I said. The place I was talking about was the forbidden storage room. Because this school had the top professors and had a strong connection to the pokemon league, there were a few places on campus which access was strictly forbidden to the student. Supposedly, there were secret insider information, but it was quite spacious as well and could easily have enough space for Oak to be kept in. I broke off with a dash towards the principal's office where they had all of the information.

"That place is forbidden, though," Dawn cried.

"And that's exactly why that's a perfect place to keep a prisoner like Professor Oak," I said. I could tell that she would not be comforted any time soon, so I did the instinctive thing. I kissed her cheek. "It'll be alright. Besides, we do have explicit permission to search the whole campus, right?"

Dawn nodded, then followed my lead. We barged into the principal's office just as I got a text from Kenny saying that they captured Brian.

"Good," I said. "Now let's look for signs." We put our ears to the walls as Pikachu inspected different things. He even went back to the trash can again!

Suddenly, I heard a slight groaning. I paused at the spot I was at. A few seconds later, I heard it again.

"Dawn, I think I found something." She came over and pressed her ear to the wall as well.

"There's definitely something there," she said. I got another text from Kenny. It said that they were interrogating him. I texted him back, telling him to send information over as soon as he got it.

"Pikapi," Pikachu said, pointing at something. He dug it out of the trash can. I walked over to see what it was. "Pi, pika pi pikachu."

He brought a finger to the button on it and started yelling at me because I was confused.

"How do we get to the other side?" Dawn asked. Then she saw what Pikachu was doing. "Ash, how can you be so dense?" She grabbed the thing from Pikachu and pressed the button. A light whirring sound occurred and the room shook.

"Dawn, you just caused an earthquake!" I yelled in frustration. Then I saw what was happening. The wall was parting, just like the Red Sea from the Bible. Dawn smiled at me and I smiled back in realization. A few seconds later, the wall was fully opened revealing a dark room. We stepped in and the lights went on. Professor Oak was tied up in the chair, sitting in the center. I ran over to him, quickly took his gag off, and Dawn untied him from the chair.

"It's about time that someone came to help me," Oak complained. "I hope those silly imposters didn't do anything serious here."

Just then, my phone rang. I checked the caller and it was Kenny so I picked up.

"Hey KK, what's up?" I asked.

"Brian is not a real student here," he said.

"What?!" I yelled in shock. "What do you mean?"

"He's said he's some sort of spy for some organization called Team Rocket I think."

"We found Professor Oak," I told him. "I'll be over there soon." And with that, I hung up.

"Well, what seems to be the problem?" Oak asked us.

"Brian's not a real student here," I said plainly. "He's a spy for some organization called Team Rocket."

His face grew scared and I grew confused a this. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just that…" he started, "Team Rocket is a criminal organization looking to steal pokemon and sell them for money. To think that they would be interested in this school's trainers' pokemon is quite strange."

"Well, we'll just have to take them down to get the prize money back," I said confidently.

"One cannot just waltz into their headquarters in an attempt to get them to halt their operations and expect to get out unscathed," Oak said. I thought about this for a moment. Yes, I actually _thought_. "We might as well tell the school about this threat. We must prepare for further attacks. Also, we will not be accepting any new students due to possible spies."

"Okay," I said. "Now can we go to Kenny and the others."

Dawn and I took Professor Oak and walked unknowingly about what was in store for us in the near future.

**Me: Well, that's the chapter. After this, I think I am going to co-author with winonabcd, the original author. **

**Ash: Why?**

**Dawn: He has his reasons, Ash. You shouldn't pry. It's rude.**

**Ash: Sorry.**

**Me: I don't mind saying. School's very demanding and I can't seem to find time to write this. Also, I keep on coming up with writer's blocks while other ideas keep popping up in my head with a clear path.**

**Ash: I'm sorry to hear about that.**

**Me: *Whispers to Dawn* Are you bribing him with food again?**

**Dawn: *Looks innocent* Who me? No.**

**Me: Dawn, I know you're doing that. He hates me and bribing would be the only way to get him to be nice.**

**Ash: What?**

**Me: Nothing. Anyways, I'm not gonna really ask anything of you. Just follow winonabcd and you'll be okay. Anyways, Michael out**


End file.
